Wasting Love
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Se de fato o mal realmente existe, ele habita dentro do coração de cada um de nós... *Shounen ai. TWT.*


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuru. Eu escrevo, sem fins lucrativos, por sadismo em mexer com as vidas dos Cavaleiros...

**Classificando**: Yaoi (mais pra frente), TWT (é, está fora da linha temporal do anime/mangá, mas não é AU, é só outra visão.), angst, dark, romance, lime (esse último bem mais pra frente...). E é _só_... mas, de repente, podem haver surpresas...

**N/A:** O mais importante aqui são as relações dos Gold Saints entre si, do que batalhas e tal... Então, não levem muito a sério as alterações feitas em prol da fic, como as idades dos personagens, por exemplo. Ah, algumas cores seguem a linha do mangá, okay?

**Agradecimentos:** a _Rairaku_ (minha beta-reader) e ao '_Chibi' Soldier_ (meu iceberg inspirador).

_

* * *

_

_"Eu não posso prever quando o ódio preenche meu coração  
Eu não posso simpatizar mais com causas perdidas  
Eu sinto que perdi a paciência com o mundo e tudo mais..."  
**Iron Maiden – Age of Innocence**_

**Wasting Love**

Prólogo

_Plumas brancas maculadas de sangue... Plumas negras abstrusas na noite nefasta... Desprendendo-se das asas invertidas de anjos caídos... Refletidas por um instante em olhos sem fulgor, antes de caírem no vazio..._

_Trevas densas e lúgubres, expandindo-se sobre diáfanas luzes... E sendo novamente suplantadas, num duelo constante em meio ao adormecido cosmo dourado..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

A sensação de frio desaparecia gradativamente, a escuridão o envolvia... Não era ruim... Submergir em um espaço vazio, tenebroso e silente, onde não havia tempo, nem algo a realizar, nem sentimentos... Apenas um sono sem sonhos, que não era infindável, mas era melhor que a morte, pois dessa não se sabia o que esperar depois... Mas dessa letargia, havia o simples fato de não acordar...

Os cinco sentidos pareciam desnecessários naquele momento... Mas o sexto persistia, o alertando para algo próximo... Um cosmo conhecido... Mas não conseguia alcançá-lo, por mais que avançasse na direção em que o sentia... Talvez despertando outra vez seu sétimo sentido...

E lá estava ele... Seu irmão... Em toda sua resplandecente beleza fria, que por um momento o fez sentir-se ínfimo, deslocado, esquecendo-se que eram gêmeos... Extremamente idênticos, ele era como o reflexo saído de um espelho...

O rosto lívido como o seu, ostentava uma expressão indolente... Os olhos encontravam-se semicerrados... As íris azuis, as mesmas em seus próprios olhos, com uma tênue nuança esverdeada... fitavam além... mas não viam nada... Os cabelos brilhantes caíam displicentes por sobre os ombros, ao longo das costas... análogos aos seus... Espelho de si mesmo...

Ao mesmo tempo tão díspares, mas dependiam um do outro... Tornando-se sombra do real, que também era sombra sua... Interligados assim... Não há luz sem trevas... Onde existem sombras, existe luz...

Nenhuma palavra proferida... por nenhuma das partes... Apenas uma contemplação distante... e próxima demais...

O irmão levantou o braço sem pressa, seus dedos frios mal lhe tocando o rosto... Suave como uma pluma... Carícia que ultrapassava pele e carne, o físico, buscava confortar a alma... Ele era simplesmente perfeito para isso, inacreditavelmente atingira a juventude com a pureza imaculada...

Ele, por sua vez, há muito estava alterado, o fim da inocência chegara cedo... Cedo demais, talvez... Afastou-se do carinho, sentindo um misto de amor e ódio... Como odiava a infinita bondade do irmão, descomprometida de qualquer interesse... As pessoas normalmente faziam bondades por algum motivo, nem que seja apenas salvar sua alma no fim de tudo... Mas seu gêmeo... era bom demais até para isso... e o amava apesar disso, por isso... E era tão confuso, odiava amá-lo...

Mas eram o mesmo, separados, clones de si mesmos... aquele coração puro havia de esconder um mal como o seu demonstrava... Mas, se era assim... O seu abrigava similar bondade... Ou, ao menos, um resquício dela...

Não tinha mais resignação com nada, tornara-se profundamente diferente dele, maldade no coração... Cruel de certa forma... Então não havia mais ódio... A vida passava célere demais para ser desperdiçada com algo que não compreendia... tal qual o amor... jamais se dispôs a acreditar em sua essência... e o que sentia, e outrora denominara amor, do mesmo modo desvanecia... Nada mais em sua alma, isento de sentimentos, vazio mas satisfeito assim... Um vidro estilhaçado...

Os olhos que pareciam seguir todos seus pensamentos e emoções eclipsaram-se, enevoaram-se... Uma pequena e brilhante lágrima deslizou pela face pálida do gêmeo puro... Sua metade, seu complemento... Única, expressando tudo o que sentia, e nada do que o outro gostaria de sentir... Última, liberta antes que seu coração fosse capturado por trevas tão profundas quanto aquelas que naquele instante aumentavam e o absorviam...

Por que o irmão que era bom como uma divindade, e não ele... um anjo caído, ferido e perdido...? Tentou tocá-lo, impedir que se obscurecesse... não obstante, apenas seu grito silencioso permaneceu, vendo a expressão de consternação desesperada naquele rosto... que era o seu também...

Como chegara àquela situação não lembrava... Não do dia para a noite... Vinha de um tempo que parecia distante, embora não fosse... quando ainda era tão puro quanto ele...

_**Continua...**_

_**-x-x-x-**_


End file.
